


Trouble in Paradise

by Trans_Sam1



Series: Glenn and Daryl Mpreg [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Glenn, Child Abuse, Daryl In Love, F/M, Father figure Hershel, Glenn In Love, Homophobia, Hurt Daryl, Hurt Glenn, I LOVE CAROL, I love Hershel, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Maggie and Glenn never happen, Male Pregnancy, Merle Being an Asshole, Merle sucks, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Protective Daryl, Secret Relationship, Top Daryl, Trouble In Paradise, carol being a jealous dick, carol getting preachy, daryl is a bit of a dick, eating booty, just not in this fic, sweetdaryl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sam1/pseuds/Trans_Sam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Carol's a jealous homophobic dick hiding behind a bible. She tries to drive Daryl and Glenn apart just when Glenn finds out he's pregnant..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wow what a dick

When Glenn started throwing up, he hid it from the group. Sure, it was a Lori move but he really didn't know what to do. 

 

He remembered hearing about the MPREG GENE just before the dead started to rise. He even got tested but never got the results because on his way to the clinic, he was attacked by his boss because he went to pick up his pay check before going to the clinic. He ended up running away, too confused to kill his boss. He thought it was a prank. He soon realized it wasn't when he went to his parents house and they were.. Well, you get it.. 

 

Daryl showed up after he killed them. Daryl was looking for shelter with his brother so they banded together. Merle was terrible but Glenn could handle him because of how hot Daryl was. 

 

They ended up doing it in his childhood bed when Merle was on watch. Daryl's hand over Glenn's mouth to keep him quiet as he fucked him into the mattress. And that's how it was their whole relationship. Secret, rough sex. But hey, that's what got them into this mess.

 

Glenn wiped the vomit from his mouth with the back of his hand, panting and sweaty. He placed a hand on his stomach, aching. 

 

"You okay, Glenn?"

 

Fuck, Hershel.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine.. Just.. Walker brains everywhere is getting to me."

 

Good excuse. Sure, you're used to them but your stomach has been a lot weaker.

 

"Are you sure, son?"

 

Glenn stood up from his kneeling position. "Yeah.. I'm fine." He gave a weak smile before he began to stand walkers' heads through the fence again. 

 

Glenn didn't see Hershel's reaction because he saw Daryl and Carol come back from a supply run. Jealousy ripped through him, causing him to frown and aggressively stab a walker's head. 

 

He hated when Carol and Daryl did anything together because he knew Carol had a thing for his man and Daryl just let it happen, leading her on. It always made him jealous. 

 

God he needed to get out of this prison.. Literally. He needed to go on a supply run himself and maybe grab a pregnancy test. He wasn't like Lori, he would get it himself. 

 

He notice Daryl make his way towards them, something in hand. Carol, of course, was trailing after him like a little lost puppy. It was disgusting.

 

"Hello Daryl, Carol. How was the run?" Hershel spoke, as Daryl and Carol reached them.

 

"Great! We got a lot of useful stuff." Carol answered, hand touching Daryl's bicep.

 

Glenn scoffed softly as he stabbed another walker.

 

"Glenn."

 

Glenn sighs at the sound of Daryl saying his name. It made his pants a little tight. He turns around, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Daryl handed him something wrapped up. 

 

"What is this?" 

 

"Open it, Chinaman." Daryl looked a little embarrassed.

 

Glenn rolls his eyes at the offensive name. It was like a pet name now. 

 

So Glenn did as he was told, and opened it. It was a beautiful knife. He touched the end. It was super sharp. Daryl must have sharpened it.

 

"What's this for?" Glenn asked, confused.

 

Daryl shrugged, shrugging his bow back on his shoulder. "Looked like you could use a new one."

 

Glenn would reward him later, definitely. But for now, Glenn  
nodded. "Thanks, man."

 

Daryl nodded back and he headed back with Carol trailing after him. Glenn didn't want to use the knife yet so he slipped it into his pocket.

 

"It seems that Daryl has taken a liking towards you." Hershel comments.

 

Glenn shrugged. "Always has." He began to work the fence again.

 

"Is this why you didn't sleep with my daughter?"

 

The question made him pause. He knew Daryl didn't want anyone to know, in the off change his brother would come back. But he figured Hershel could be trusted so he turned to face his father figure.

 

"Honestly? Yeah. Daryl and I have been together since the dead starting walking."

 

"Is that why you're pregnant?"

 

Glen blanched. "W-what?!" 

 

Hershel looked at him steadily. "You have all the signs of male  
pregnancy."

 

Glenn sighs and wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

"I don't know for sure.."

 

"Let's not pull a Lori.. I can examine you later, after dinner if you come to my cell. I've helped with some pregnancy men when I volunteered at the clinic." Hershel offered, a twinkle in his eyes.

 

Glenn smiles at him. "Thanks. I was going to go on a run and get a test but this is probably the best option."

 

Hershel nodded in agreement. "Just be careful.. You know how dangerous male pregnancy is. You might not make it full term. The miscarriage rate is higher than women, almost 30% higher." Hershel warned him.

 

Glenn nodded and placed a hand on his stomach. "I understand.."

 

Hershel nodded. "Good, son. I'm going to head back. Daryl's coming  
over to relieve me of my hard work."

 

Glenn laughs. "Hard work? You mean just standing and watching me work?"

 

"Yup."

 

They both chuckle as Daryl makes it to them.

 

"What's so funny?" Daryl grunted at them, crossing his muscular arms across his chest.

 

Hershel shook his head. "Nothing, Daryl. I'll see you later, Glenn." 

 

Glenn waved before he turned around and started back on the walkers. He felt Daryl's presents next to him. He looks and sees Daryl doing the same, his muscles bulging with every move. Glenn bit his lip, turned on by watching Daryl. 

 

Daryl turned his head to look at him.

 

"Got something on your mind, Chinaman?" 

Glenn bit his lip and looked at the sweaty Daryl in front of him.

 

"Yeah.. How much I want you to fuck me right now."

 

That caused Daryl to raise his eyebrows at him. Glenn knew that look in his eyes. He was turned on now as well.

 

"We have fence duty."

 

"I don't give a fuck." Glenn answers honestly, moving closer to Daryl. 

 

"We are in clear view of everyone." Daryl nodded out and Glenn noticed everyone out and about, since it was a nice day.

 

Glenn looked back at Daryl. He frowns, suddenly upset. He pulls away from him and starts back on the wall, angry.

 

"Now what?"

"No, I get it. You're not in the mood to have sex because you've already had you fill of fucking Carol when you guys went on your little 'supply run'." Glenn growls at him as he stabbed walkers. He knew it was stupid but he was upset that Daryl didn't want him and he was jealous. That mixed with exhaustion and nausea, he was not a happy camper.

 

"What the fuck, Chinaman?! You know you're the only one I'm with." Daryl growls, grabbing Glenn's arm to stop his rampage on walkers.

 

Glenn tried to pull his arm away from Daryl. "Whatever! She's been all over you! You're just leading her on!" 

 

Daryl sighs, like he doesn't have time for Glenn's accusations. "I'm no leading her on. I haven't done anything."

 

"You haven't exactly told her to lay off either!" Glenn yells, finally able to pull his arm away.

 

"God, Chinaman. I didn't know you were such a jealous bitch!" Daryl growls out, then looks immediately looks guilty.

 

"Glenn-"

 

"No, fuck you!" Glenn dropped the pipe he was using and stomps away, ignoring Daryl's calls. 

 

How dare he. He was the ass hole. God, Glenn can't believe Daryl right now. He went to Hershel's cell, wanting to get his mind off things. He peaks his head in to see Hershal was sitting on his bed, reading.

 

"Think you can see me now?" Glenn asks, not coming in yet.

 

Hershel looks up at him. He observed him for a second before nodding and shutting his book. "Stressing isn't good for the baby." He said smoothly.

 

"Tell that to the baby daddy." Glenn muttered angrily as he comes in. Hershel stood and hobbled over to the door, shutting it before nodding for him to sit.

 

Glenn sat down on his bed.

 

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked as he gestured him to lay down. Once Glenn did so, he pulled up Glenn's shirt and started the examination.

 

Glenn flinches a few times. "I got jealous of him and Carol and he said he didn't know I was such a jealous bitch." Glenn answered, wincing a little through the examination.

 

Hershel nodded, pulling away. "Well, you'll have to work it out because you ARE pregnant. I think maybe 2 months. I have prenatal vitamins for men because someone brought them for Lori, but she couldn't use them because she's not a man. So, you'll take them at lunchtime and at night. I would say in the morning but I've seen how you throw up a lot. Figure you don't want to throw these up." Hershel said as he grabbed the vitamins and handed them to Glenn, who was now sitting up.

 

"I want you on less duties. I want you doing easy stuff like help inside the prison like dishes or cooking. You can still do some stuff but I want you to take it easy. Now, I heard they have water. Ask if you can have something to eat."

 

Glenn nodded. "I am a bit hungry.." He said with a shrug.

 

Hershel nodded." I figured. You barley eat. Change that. " He said with a fond smile. "Now, go on. Get something to eat." 

 

Glenn nodded. "Thanks, Hershel."

 

Hershel nodded. "No trouble."

 

Glenn waves as he made his was to the kitchen where Beth, Carol, Maggie, and a few others were.

 

He comes in, looking sheepish. 

 

"Could I have something to eat? I was too busy to eat breakfast." Glenn tried to explain. He was too busy. Too busy throwing up.

 

Carol looked at him, full of judgement. "No. You should have ate at breakfast."

 

"Carol! Don't be rude. We have his portion still." Maggie scolds her. She turned towards Glenn and smiles flirty. "Of course. Let me grab it." She moves to get it, once she was gone, Carol curls her lip at Glenn. 

 

"Daryl's not a fag like you are. He was all over me when we went on the run. You should just stop throwing yourself at him. It's petty." Carol sneered at him.

 

Glenn frowns at her. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Daryl fucked me when we went on the run. Look at my hickey. It's proof." She moved her shirt and there was a hickey on her neck. 

 

Glenn felt like he was going to be sick.

 

"Yeah.. Daryl was so good. God, he's so big too. Much bigger than Ed. He's like an animal. Sorry, but he doesn't like you. Stop chasing after him. He's not a fag." Carol snarls, looking at him with hate. "God hates you. I don't know why he let you live. It was probably so you can soon die a painful death which you will pay for your sins." She looked him up and down. "I can only pray." 

 

Glenn felt tears in his eyes. He put a hand over his mouth as Maggie came back in the room.

 

"I have your foo-" She cut off when Glenn ran from the room, not hearing the rest. God, he heard like his parents preaching at him after he came out. He still loved them, but it hurt so much.

 

And Daryl sleeping with Carol? What's up with that? How could he? Did he get sick of Glenn? Glenn couldn't understand. He ran and ran until he was to his cell. He grabbed a bucket near his bed as he sat in it. He threw up in it a few times, dry heaving. He pants and shakes. He sets the bucket down and wipes his mouth off on his sleeve before he lays down. He covers up, burying his face into the pillow, wondering what will happen next as he fell into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we have some smut coming but there will be warning... Yes Daryl is a sweetheart here but Daryl is always a sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! There will be more chapters to come and hopefully this will be my first super long fic!!!

Glenn woke up to someone shaking him. He opens his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them to see Hershel standing over him with a plate. "You need someone to supervise you. You're gonna kill yourself and your child if you keep this up."

Glenn groans as he sits up. His stomach aches from baby pain and hunger. He scrunched up his nose to the food Hershel handed to him. It was probably from dinner. But there was a lot more food than a normal serving. 

"Why is there extra?"

"Well, I the girls to ration your lunch portion for dinner if you got a little more food. They agreed, well my daughter did. Carol threw a fit but eventually agreed. I see why you're mad at Daryl, the woman is all over him and she is obsessed with making your life miserable."

Glenn shook his head and took a deep breath. He started to eat, feeling nausea creeping up on him when he ate the eggs but he choked them down. He handed Hershel the empty plate with a weak smile. 

"I know it probably makes you sick but you have to eat." Hershel said, shrugging his shoulders. Glenn shook his head. "No big deal. Thanks, Hershel."

The old vet nodded. "No problem kid. Now, take your vitamins. Take one now and the next one at lunch time tomorrow." He ordered in a stern voice that reminded Glenn of what a father should have sounded like. 

"Okay, thanks dad." He said, meant to be in a teasing tone but came out a little awkward and sincere. 

Hershel smiled at him wide. "No problem, son." He said before hobbling away and out of Glenn's cell. 

Glenn smiles and laid down again. Glenn himself probably craved a real father like Hershel craved a son again. He wished Hershel was his real father. His father had barked at him , hit him, threaten him to do better at school, be a lawyer, Doctor, plastic surgeon, anything but a writer he wanted to be. 

His father beat him before he went off to college. The writing wasn't the only reason his father hit him. He came out as gay. His parents suspected. They preached at him as his father landed hit after hit. They cut off his funds. He had to get a job at a pizza place, delivering to pay off student loans. He was in college for writing, even started a few books he never got to finish. 

 

He shook his head, his father was dead now. Those books would never be finished because they didn't matter now. Only thing that mattered was the life growing in his stomach... How he would be more like Hershel and not a thing like his father. 

That was his last thought before he started to drift away, falling asleep.

 

___________\

Glenn was awaken again but this time by something, well someone, between his legs and pinning his hands down. He had a mini heart attack before he realized who the large torso and hands belonged to. He blinks up owlishly up at Daryl, confused and angry.

"Jesus Christ, Daryl! You scared the crap out of me!" He whisper-yelled at him, knowing the others were sleeping.

Daryl moved Glenn's hands to above his head and grasped both wrists in one large hand before he took his now free hand and placed it over Glenn's mouth.

"Okay, Chinaman! You're gonna listen and listen good. You're the only one I'm with. You're the third person I have ever had sex with. My first was a girl with too much makeup and I hated it. The second was a man who I found in a dark ally who I fucked and I didn't know. Third was you. My daddy taught me that fags are worthless and should be killed. Im happy he's gone because I'm gay, Glenn. Get that through your thick, Chinaman skull! I fuck you because I like you. I'm in this. You're making me feel shit that I don't want to feel. Now, stop being jealous. Carol is just a friend. She fucked the one prison guy that looks like a pedo while I was busy sharpening that knife I have ya. Not stop being a girl and just trust me, stupid!"

Glen blinks up at Daryl, shocked at his confession. His eyes started to tear up a little. He was really happy that he meant a lot to Daryl. He was also relieved that he didn't sleep with Carol. 

"Did you get all that, Chink? Can I lift my hand off your mouth, now?"

Glenn rolled his teary eyes before nodding. Daryl lifted his hand off his mouth but didn't release his hands. 

"Fuck, Daryl... I didn't know you felt that why... I just thought I was just a convenient fu-"

"Well you're not. This is the only time we are talking about this. I like you. I fuck you being I like you. I don't want to sleep with anyone else. Blah blah blah. Done. Conversation over."

Glenn smiles at Daryl's attempt at playing it off as nothing. He blinks the tears from his eyes. "Thank you... I have to tell you something..."

Daryl rolls his eyes. "If it's the 'L' word you're not gonna hear it back from me."

Glenn giggles, nervous. He shook his head. "I know... It's just... Have you heard of the MPREG GENE...?" Glenn asks softly. 

Daryl raised his eyebrows at Glenn. "Yes. My daddy had me and Merle tested to see if we were fags. Both negative."

Glenn rolls his eyes at Daryl's father's ignorance. He cleared his throat to prepare himself. "Well... I have it..."

Daryl nodded, looking like he was absorbing the information. "Okay... I'll just pull out from now on."

Glen shook his head, tears forming in his eyes being Daryl didn't GET it. 

"It's too late for that..."

Daryl frowns, face scrunching up with confusion. "What do you mean too late for that?!" Daryl asked as he sits up, completely pulling away from Glenn, sitting up between his legs.

Glenn sat up and grabbed Daryl's forearms, a feeble attempted to stop Daryl so he wouldn't/couldn't run away. "Daryl..." Glenn paused to gather up courage before looking into Daryl's eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Daryl's body froze, blue eyes staring into Glenn's dark ones. Glenn felt Daryl's forearms lock up underneath his finger tips. 

They sat like this for a while. Maybe a minute but it felt like YEARS to Glenn. Glenn couldn't breath as he waited for Daryl's reaction. 

"It's mine, right...?" Daryl asked slowly, almost scared. His voice shook as he asked this.

Glenn nodded, wanting to scream 'of course it's yours you big buffoon! I'm pregnant with your little redneck spawn!' But he stayed quiet because he didn't want to ruin this moment.

Daryl quickly looked down at Glenn's stomach, which was a little bigger than normal but not much. He looks back up into Glenn's eyes, like he was waiting for Glenn to say 'nope, it's someone else's! Haha idiot!' But of course, Glenn said nothing. He watched as Daryl looked from Glenn's eyes to his stomach, back and forth, like he was trying to fathom what was happening.

"You're not going to be stupid like Lori. You're going to take care of yourself. I'm going to take care of you and..." Daryl paused before placing a shaking hand on Glenn's stomach. "And this baby." His voice shook, eyes glued to Glenn's stomach. Glenn could barely see that Daryl's eyes grew suspiciously wet. He looked like he was terrified. 

Glenn placed a hand where Daryl's was. That made his eyes snap up to meet Glenn's.

"You are not your father." Was all Glenn told him before Daryl moved closer, both hands on Glenn's stomach. He buried his face in the space between Glenn's neck and his shoulder. Glenn smiles and lifted his free hand to pet the hair on the back of Daryl's neck. Glenn was so happy this was Daryl's reaction and that he didn't run away. 

 

He felt his shoulder suspiciously become wet. He didn't judge for a bit because there were tears down his cheeks in a matter of seconds. He sniffled a little.

Daryl stayed like this for a while before pulling away. His face was a little red but he tore away one hand to reach up and wipe some tears from Glenn's face. 

"I'm not gonna be this sweet on you when others are around." Daryl's rough voice broke a little as he talked.

 

Glenn smiles at him and nodded, understanding. "I know... It's fine."

 

Daryl nodded and looked at Glenn up and down. Daryl's gaze was full of lust and hunger, one he got before Daryl attacked. 

Glenn felt himself getting hot, quickly turned on.  
-smut warning skip lower to the DONE if you don't want to read-

All of a sudden Glenn was on his back, shit off. Daryl threw his shirt off and then pants, no underwear was worn with him. Always going commando. He works off Glenn's pants and underwear before making his way up to his mouth. He kissed with teeth, biting and sucking, rough but the perfect amount. Glenn groans into the kiss, gripping Daryl's hair. 

Daryl grabbed the smaller man's hands and pinned them to the bed as he made his way down his neck. He kissed and sucked, leaving a few hickeys in his wake. Some visible, some not. He made his way down his neck to his check, licking, sucking, biting. He reached Glenn's nipped and started with the right one, licking and sucking, he would bite every so often. It drove Glenn crazy because they were so sensitive. He whines high and threw his head back.

He grinds against Daryl's body, trying to get friction. Daryl transferred both of Glenn's hand to one of his hands and the now free hand gripped Glenn's hip to keep him from grinding. Glenn whines again and bit his bottom lip.

Daryl moves down his chest and pays special attention to Glenn's stomach. He kissed the taunt flesh softly. He treated it gently with kissing and licking. He made his way over to Glenn's hips, worshipping Glenn's body. This was the first time Daryl spent so much time on foreplay.

Daryl went back to being rough with Glenn's hips, biting them and leaving bruises in his wake. 

Daryl moved down to where Glenn wants him to go. Daryl lets go of Glenn's hands but pins his bruised hips to the bed. Glenn's hands rush to grip the redneck's hair. Daryl took Glenn into his mouth without warning, bobbing up and down the shaft. Glenn bit his lip and looks down at Daryl. This was the first blowjob he has ever received. Daryl was the first he slept with as well. He wouldn't last long if Daryl kept this up. Glenn tried to thrust into his mouth but the hands on his hips had his successfully pinned down. He covered one hand with his mouth and kept the other in Daryl's hair. He almost came when Daryl looked up at him and took him completely into his mouth. Glenn bit his hand, trying to hold off the burn in his belly as he watched Daryl's teasing eyes.

 

Daryl finally pulled completely off and Glenn sighed in relief and removed his teeth from his hand. Daryl moved his hands to underneath Glenn's thighs and pushed them up. Glenn felt exposed as Daryl stared at him. 

"Daryl..." Glenn whined.

 

Daryl looked up at Glenn's face and smirked before sucking his head and attacking his lips to Glenn's hole. Glenn gasped and covered his mouth again. 

Daryl plunged his tongue into his hole, tongue-fucking him. Glenn whines and grinds against his face.

Daryl added a finger to the mix and Glenn had to bit his hand, enjoying the sweet burn and the feeling of Daryl's tongue on his rim. The second finger was added and Daryl easily found his prostate, causing Glenn to whine into his hand and grind into his fingers and face harder. Daryl added a third finger and Glenn enjoyed the sweet burn. They never had lube but Glenn loved the burn. 

Daryl pulls out his fingers and Glenn whines from the lost. Daryl rolls his eyes and sat up. He scooted closer, gripping Glenn's hips and pulling his roughing towards Daryl. He put the tip against Glenn's stretched hole and looked at Glenn's face as he slowly pushed in. Glenn groaned at the amazing burn, three fingers were moving compared to Daryl. Carol didn't sleep with Daryl but she was right with the part about Daryl being huge. 

Once Daryl was all the way in, he waited for Glenn to adjust. He was being very kind with him tonight. He did an experimental thrust, halfway out and then back in. Glenn groans into his hand. 

That seemed like the correct answer because Daryl started to thirst into Glenn deliciously fast, hitting Glenn's prostate. Glenn groans into his hand and reached up and out a hand on Daryl's chest, nails lightly racking down his chest, over his nipple, making Daryl shutter as he fucked Glenn. 

Daryl continued his assaults to Glenn's prostate before he draped his body over Glenn's for a better angle, mindful on his stomach. He had one hand on his hip and the other around him. Glenn attacked his mouth to Daryl's shoulder. One hand scratched down Daryl's back and the other gripped his hair. Glenn's muffled groans and whines into his shoulder egged on Daryl as he pounded him into the mattress. Glenn moved both hands to scratch down Daryl's back. Glenn felt the burn of an orgasm coming. He whines into Daryl's shoulder, trying to hold off. 

"Come on, Chinaman... Cum."

With Daryl's command, Glenn came hard. His vision blurred and he swears he blacked out for a second before coming to. 

-DONE-

 

He had his legs around a collapsed Daryl, teeth still lightly sunk into his shoulder and hands on his back. Glenn released Daryl from his mouth. He loosened his legs but didn't move them, enjoying the feeling of Daryl's weight on top of him and inside of him still. He felt the tension in Daryl's back. He gently ran his fingers up and down Daryl's scratched and sweaty back. He began to rub the tension from it as he kissed his neck. 

 

He gently sucked love bites onto Daryl's neck, knowing people (Carol) would be able to see them. 

"I'm not squishing the Bean am I?"

Glenn pauses from his task. He giggles. "The what?"

"The Bean." Daryl grunted out again, a little louder. 

Glenn giggles at him and shook his head. "No, that's one thing you're not squishing."

 

"Want me to get up?" Daryl grunted into his ear. 

Glenn smiles and tightened his legs tighter. "Not yet."

"Good, I wasn't gonna get up anyway."

Glenn rolls his eyes and chuckles at Daryl. 

Daryl buried his face into Glenn's neck, moving a little to shift to the side, completely off his stomach. "Just in case." Daryl explained into his neck. Glen smiles and shakes his head lightly. Daryl was still on him. He loved his weight on top of him. 

Glenn closed his eyes and relished how tired he was. He yawns a little before starting to drift off. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming yet or not, but he heard rough voice saying. "I'll protect both of you... Better than my daddy ever did with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know want you thought about this chapter! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you felt about my first attempt at smut... Peace out!


End file.
